


Take You There

by jaeren



Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I adore Eren and the gang, Manbun Eren, Porn With Plot, Smut, long hair eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: At a New Years Eve party, you meet the man of your dreams. (NSFW one-shot with manbun long hair Eren yay)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108535
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Take You There

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so … here is a fun lil smutty one shot, inspired by a song that literally screams EREN to me (“dark hair … eyes so bright!”). (The song is called Take You There by Spectrum and Ria Choony and you can find it at this link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M77PsTsX538&ab_channel=Spectrum-Topic or on Spotify. I recommend you listen as you read if you can.) 
> 
> The beginning is a little long and fluffy for friendship, so feel free to skip straight to the smut if that’s more up your alley (it begins with the dialogue “So, you know my name,” if you want to word search straight to that point).
> 
> The main character will be called Y/N L/N so if you have a text editor, those are the terms to replace. Previously I was using Reader [LN] so if you see that anywhere still, let me know so I can quickly fix it. :)

* * *

_I’ve been searching for this all my life,_

_You’re just my type,_

_I’ve been looking for a boy who can treat me right,_

_Your dark hair with those eyes so bright,_

_They look into my soul and it sparks my light_

* * *

“So, Y/N … what’s your type?” asked Hitch. You were at a New Years Eve party hosted by Historia Reiss, one of your best friends from college. It was also supposed to double as an engagement announcement for her and Ymir Fritz, but they were waiting till midnight to drop the news.

Hitch was a friend you’d just made through Sasha Blouse, who you became friends with through Historia’s endlessly social behaviors. All the girls — Historia, Ymir, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Hitch, Pieck — were assembled in a corner of Historia’s lavish NYC apartment, gossiping about relationships.

Ymir snorted on your behalf. “Y/N's type? Literally anyone with a dick. Her dating history is all over the place.”

Your face heated up; it was true. You were a hopeless romantic, searching for the man of your dreams. Of course there would be many failures on your path — but you hadn’t expected it would take you this long.

“I just can’t seem to find my dream man,” you said, sighing. Historia leaned over and squeezed your shoulder.

“Well, Y/N— tell us who that looks like. We’ve been going on and on about our types, and now it’s your turn. Maybe we can find him for you,” Pieck said, encouraging you gently. Hitch nodded vigorously, and even Mikasa looked interested. 

“Um …” Your face flushed an even deeper shade than it had been earlier. “Well — I’d like him to be taller than me.”

“That’s fair,” said Sasha. “Oh, and he should be able to cook well.” 

Hitch hit Sasha on her shoulder, to which the girl reacted with a wince. “We’re talking about Y/N's type, not yours.” Sasha grinned sheepishly, and the group began to laugh.

You continued. “Right … tall … I’ve always been a sucker for long dark hair — and bright eyes. Maybe green or brown? Green’s my favorite color, so emerald eyes are more my weakness. And I like passionate men. Someone who cares deeply about everything they do.”

“There’s a fine line from passionate and hard-headedly stubborn,” Historia said, leaning onto Ymir’s shoulder. “Like … I don’t know if you’ve met Eren Jaeger — he’s Mikasa’s best friend, he isn’t here yet — but that’s literally him.”

Annie, who’d been pretty quiet up until then, spoke up. “Now that you mention it — that’s literally who Y/N described.”

“Yeah, but I doubt he and Y/N would get along,” said Sasha. 

“Agree to disagree,” said Historia. “I think they’d complement each other well.”

“Can I hear more about this Eren guy? I’ve never met him,” said Pieck. You nodded in agreement, you wanted to hear more about this Eren. This guy who could be what you’ve been looking for all along.

Mikasa’s phone lit up. She checked the message, and said: “Well, you’ll be meeting him now. He was working extra hours, so he’s a little late. I can’t say if Y/N will like Eren — but Y/N is definitely his type.”

Your heart thudded in your chest. You had not expected the night to turn in this direction. 

Ymir grinned cheekily. “And just in time, too… it’s thirty minutes to midnight! Feel free to find the guest room to celebrate the new year.” 

“Oh, but I can’t miss your announcement!” you said — you wanted to support your best friend and the love of her life, who you had come to regard as a close friend, too.

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Y/N. You already know the announcement.” 

Historia laughed, and pinched your cheek. “Besides, everyone’s already seen my ring. It’s brighter than the lights outside!” 

“And bigger than the ball dropping soon,” you said, pointing to the TV in the center of the room, where Armin had set up the live broadcast of the NYE Ball Drop event in Manhattan.

“What’s this about balls?” asked a deep voice from behind you. You turned and were greeted with the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen, grinning widely.

Dressed in a fitted black suit that clung to his muscles and long legs, he looked straight out of your dreams. Small strands of dark brown hair hung over his eyes, and the rest of it was tied into a low bun. Some strands had already begun escaping, and your fingers desperately ached to tuck them behind his ear. And his eyes — greener than grass and brighter than Historia’s engagement ring. _This_ was Mikasa’s best friend?

“What a personal question,” you said, tilting your head to the side demurely. “And I don’t even know your name yet.” Lies, lies, lies. But you wanted to hear his name in his voice, spoken directly to you.

“My apologies,” he drawled, lips curving into a small smirk. His eyes met yours and your heart skipped a beat. “I’m Eren Jaeger. A friend of Mikasa’s — sorry to crash your party.” 

“Eren!” interrupted Armin. Armin and the rest of the boys were making their way over, seemingly done playing the video game that Jean had brought over. Armin and Mikasa had gone to the same college, so it made sense Armin would know Eren, too.

“As always, Jaeger’s late to the party,” Jean said, punching Eren’s arm.

“Jean, how do you know Eren?” Pieck asked, seemingly taking the question out of your mind.

“Met him through Mikasa,” said Eren. “Speaking of, Jean, have you asked her out yet?”

You laughed out loud at his matter of fact honesty. It was clear as daylight how Jean was crushing on Mikasa, but neither party ever spoke upon it, and the rest of you were waiting for one of the two to say something. 

Jean looked like a cartoon character the way his eyes widened and jaw dropped, and the tips of Mikasa’s ears reddened. 

“Midnight’s the best time, eh? Gotta get in the first kiss of the year,” Reiner said, elbowing Jean. Now it seemed everyone was going to pick on Jean. 

Mikasa intervened. “Leave him alone — stop joking around.” Now Jean looked ready for his grave. His mouth opened and closed, as if to say something, but he couldn’t summon the courage to say. You decided to save him.

“Okay, I’m tired of you two dancing around each other. Mikasa, Jean’s been crushing on you since you first met, and fell in love the moment you said you had been an equestrian girl once,” you said. Everyone began laughing, save for Jean and Mikasa. It was an inside joke in the group, that Jean loved equestrian girls based on the one time he’d slept with one who said he had a “horse-face.” 

“Shut up, Y/N,” Jean said, finally finding a voice for his words. “I, er, Mikasa … can we talk?” 

Mikasa blinked once, then twice. “Um, sure. Let’s head out to the balcony.”

The group hollered and cheered as the two walked over and began talking. You could see their earnest and embarrassed faces through the glass doors of the balcony.

“Guys, guys,” you called out to everyone. “We shouldn’t look at them while they talk — it’s a private moment, and we’ve embarrassed them enough.”

“We? It was you and Eren,” Bertholt said. “And, Reiner,” he added as an afterthought when Reiner cleared his throat loudly. 

At the combined mention of you and Eren, the girls remembered their original mission. Tonight was a night for matchmaking, apparently. 

Historia clapped her hands. “If you guys couldn’t tell, Ymir and I are engaged! To celebrate, let’s play spin the bottle.”

“Historia, that’s skipping so many steps in between the two thoughts,” Annie chided, shaking her head like a mother.

Hitch, on the other hand, had a gleam in her eyes. “I think it makes perfect sense. Ymir and Historia have found their other half — we, however, are still lacking, am I right? Who will we kiss at midnight?”

“Instead of spin the bottle, I have a better idea,” said Sasha. “Ymir and Historia should pair us up!”

“I’m not sure I’m up to this,” Eren said, bringing up a hand to ruffle his hair. 

If he wasn’t participating, then neither were you. “Agreed,” you said. Only when you saw Historia’s smile did you realize what you had played yourself into.

“In that case,” Historia began, “You and Eren are first!”

“Seconded,” said Ymir, smirking.

“Third-ed,” yelled Sasha excitedly.

“Um—” Now you were embarrassed beyond belief. 

“If it’s her, I may be up to it,” Eren said. You nearly gasped in shock. Mikasa wasn’t lying when she said you were his type. 

“Wonderful,” Historia said. She dragged you up from your seat, and pushed you and Eren up towards the stairs. “Guest rooms all the way at the end of the hallway!”

As you and Eren walked away, you were grateful to hear that the rest of the group began conversing again — if you could feel their eyes on you, you might’ve combusted out of embarrassment.

“So, you know my name,” Eren said, breaking the silence. “Would I have the pleasure of putting a name to your face?”

“I’m Y/N L/N,” you said.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“You're such a flirt, Eren,” you said. “I’ve known you, what? A couple minutes, and I won’t lie, the fuckboy red flags are flying high.” You weren’t too serious about the fuckboy thing, but you wanted to get it out of the way, just in case.

“Hey!” Eren said. He stopped in the hallway and grabbed your hand suddenly to pull you in front of him rather than beside him. His eyes were wide open, green gleaming with pure honesty. “I swear I’m not. I just _like_ you so much — when they were first talking about spin the bottle, I was going to participate because there was a chance, however small, we’d end up together. But, then, being paired up felt like that wouldn’t be possible, and so I wanted to sit out, and thank fuck I did, because now I’m with you.”

You blinked rapidly. Everyone had been right — Eren was passionate and loud. You’d never heard someone sound so sincere about something so simple, especially when it could’ve just been a joke on your side.

You squeezed the hand that was holding yours. “I’m sorry, I didn’t fully mean it. I just had to check, you know.”

“Why so?” Eren asked. His eyes looked deep into yours, like he could read the answer out of your mind.

“I — I like you, too. I mean — just before you came, everyone was saying that you were just my type.”

“Mmm, is that so?” There was a sparkle in his eyes, and his lips were forming a smirk.

You looked at him, challenging. “ _Exactly_ my type. Tall, with your dark hair, and your bright eyes.” You stepped closer, twisted a finger around a strand of hair, and tugged it. “I’ve been dying, thinking of tucking your hair behind your ear.” You slowly pushed it behind his ear, careful to make sure your finger gently caressed behind his ear.

After, he suddenly flipped you around, and pinned you to the wall. You realized the door to the guest room Historia had pointed out was right there. But then that thought faded away as Eren brought his lips down to yours. 

“And I’ve been dying, thinking of holding you like this.” His lips skimmed over your throat, before they landed and latched onto your pulse point. Every erotic sound of his lips sucking your neck went straight to your core. But you wanted his lips on yours more than anything now. Grabbing onto the back of his head, gripping onto his hair — so silky, so soft — you pulled his head up and onto your lips. 

His kisses were ferocious, and you returned them with equal vigour. His knee prodded your legs open and you gasped, which gave him access to the inside of your mouth. His tongue ran over your teeth before twisting with your own tongue. You couldn’t help but let out a moan before you separate briefly to breathe.

“Y/N, if you make noises like that — I won’t be able to hold back.”

“And who says I want you to?” 

Eren swallowed, and you wondered if you’d overstepped in anyway. But then, he lifted you up into his arms and into the guest-room. He closed the door with his foot, and then threw you onto the bed, falling on top of you almost immediately. The girl inside of you who’d read stories like this, of being thrown onto a bed squealed. The woman you were on said bed, however, wanted one thing and one thing only. Eren.

Eren’s fingers skirted over your legs, and you’d never been gladder for wearing a skirt. His hands drew circles on your inner thighs, and you were shaking in anticipation. 

“Eager, are we?” He said, fingers edging upwards slowly as you let out another moan. 

“I swear to god, Eren —” His fingers pressed into you, and you made to squeeze your thighs closed as if to trap them in there, but his other hand kept your thighs pinned and pulled apart roughly. 

His fingers worked up a rhythm, and you felt hot and cold spikes build in your legs, a precursor to your orgasm. But, just before you fell over the precipice, Eren withdrew his fingers.

“Ugh,” you said, eyes narrowing. 

Eren grinned, clearly pleased at your reaction, and began loosening his tie. “We’ve got far too many clothes on right now, Y/N.”

“I was doing just fine with them on,” you said. “But I’d like to see _you_.” After Eren pulled off his tie and shrugged off the top of the suit, you began unbuttoning his shirt with a finesse and speed you were unaware you possessed. 

“So I take it you’ve done this before,” Eren said when you pulled his shirt off in record speed. His ears were red, and his jaw was clenched.

You let out a twinkling laugh at this reaction of his. Gone was the cool and composed Eren. “Jealous, darling?” 

Eren huffed. Immature as it may be, he looked so cute with the flush rising on his cheeks. 

“Don’t be,” you continued. Your hands skimmed over his abdomen, going upwards to feel his heart beating fast underneath your fingers, feeling the cords of muscle built around his ribs. “I can hardly remember their faces now.”

That brought back suave, confident Eren. He stopped your hands in their tracks, and used one hand to pin your hands down above you. He didn’t bother taking off your shirt — a loose glittery number that felt perfect for NYE, but now you wanted it ripped off you — and instead slipped his fingers behind your back and unhooked your bra. The bra was tossed away.

“Now it’s my turn to ask if you’ve done this before,” you said smiling. He didn’t respond, but instead pushed your shirt up and away. The glittery fabric was rough on your skin, but the sensation was quickly overwhelmed when Eren began to lick circles on one breast and play with the nipples of the other. You forgot what you’d said previously as your senses whittled down simply to Eren’s touch. 

He spoke against your chest, reminding you as his voice rumbling against your skin. “They all pale in comparison to you.” He emerged from your chest, saliva trailing out of his mouth, and kissed you deeply, tongue swirling in your mouth. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of your taste.”

“Mmmh,” you moaned into his mouth. “And I you.” 

He laughed delightfully against your mouth as you arched into him. You froze your movements.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” he said. He finally pulled your shirt over your head, and pulled your skirt down. The pieces of clothing were tossed to the side. “I’m just happy.”

“You could be happier,” you said, trailing a finger down the trail of hair on his stomach. He hissed into your skin when you reached the bulge in his pants. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as you palmed him through his pants. At his approving noises, you made quick work of his belt and removed his pants as fast as you could. You made to toss the pants, but he grabbed it from you instead and pulled out a condom from his pocket.

“Safety first. But, oh, look how wet your cunt is,” he said, pushing you back against the bed after putting it on and fingering you. He hovered over you, and angled himself at your entrance.

You knew that ordinarily, the dirty talk would have you embarrassed. But you were delirious with need, and you felt empowered to talk back. 

“All for you,” you breathed out. “I’m not the only one excited — _ah!”_

All thoughts melted away as your walls stretched to encompass Eren, who had roughly slipped inside you. Pleasure was all you knew now as he thrust into you. You struggled to hold back noises, knowing that if you let go there was a chance that everyone else would hear you from outside the door. But then Eren moaned, and you were done for.

“Do you like this, Y/N? Like my cock buried deep inside you?” _Fuck,_ you thought. He was good at dirty talk, and it was doing all sorts of things to the coil building in your stomach.

Your hands reached up to tug at his hair, which had long loosened out of his bun. You pulled him down to you, peppering rough kisses on his neck as a nonverbal response to his question. Eren’s hand trailed down your stomach, his fingers making its way to your clit, drawing circles and shapes that made you wild for him.

“Eren,” you said throatily. “Eren, Eren, _ugh_ — Eren!”

Eren swooped down to kiss you deeply as you felt close to the precipice again. Your walls fluttered against him before clenching down as your orgasm rocked through you. Your thighs trembled, and your throat hurt from all your screaming.

“Hell, Y/N,” Eren whispered against your lips. “Hell is where we’re going after I’ve fucked you like this.” He muttered more filthy things into your ear, stopping only when his own climax came to him moments after yours had hit you. 

Eren collapsed on top of you, breath mingling with yours as you both breathed heavily. He brought up a hand to caress your cheek, kissing you gently. 

“Sorry for bruising you,” he said, softly grazing over the parts of your hips where he’d held on harshly before. You hadn’t even noticed till now. 

“S’okay,” you said, mumbling against his neck, where you’d rested your face in. You were embarrassed to face him post sexual clarity. 

He tilted your face up by your chin, making your eyes fixated on his gorgeous green ones. You’d never get over their hue, their brilliance. 

“What’s your favorite color?” he asked.

You blinked several times. This was emotional whiplash.

“My favorite color? Green. It reminds me of spring.” _And your eyes,_ you thought silently. One day you'd tell him it was his eyes you fell for first.

“So, I’m guessing that’s your favorite season, then?” 

“It’s winter, actually. I love cozying up under several layers of blankets. What’s with the twenty questions?” You asked curiously.

Eren blushed. You felt a warm feeling in your chest as you watched him, flustered. “I — well … like I said, I like you. I want to get to know you. I’ve been looking for you all my life, it feels like.”

You gasped. Then smiled, now tilting his chin your way for a kiss. “I feel the same way.”

“Can I take you back to my apartment? We can relax there, get to know each other. And then tomorrow morning, brunch? I’ve got this favorite restaurant near my place.”

“Brunch, hmm? My schedule’s a little packed…” You climbed on top of him, pushing yourself against him. Eren let out a shuddering sigh as he grabbed your hips.

“I guess I’ll just have to convince you, somehow.” One hand remaining on your hips, the other reached up to your hair, tugging on the strands roughly to bring you down to his lips.

After being kissed till you forget your own name, you responded. “I think you’ll find yourself capable of it. An _orgasmic_ start to the new year.”

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I’m blushing, are you? This was fun to write, especially since the tone is so much different from my enemies to lovers Eren fic “To Love and To Hate” (please check that out!). I tried to characterize the cast as well as I could in this modern AU, which was interesting because I’m so used to these characters being angsty and traumatized lmao. And of course, this is all based on man bun Eren’s energy from all the fanarts and edits going around, so that was fun to actualize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading — happy holidays, and happy new year (soon)! Leave a like and a comment if you want, I’d love your feedback. There is no way I’m not going to hell now. See y’all there. My tumblr is @jae-ren if you’d like to chat.


End file.
